Ragots en salle des professeurs
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de Hannoie - Severus trouve les ragots triviaux de ses collègues plutôt amusant a écouter... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose de pas trivial du tout.


Traduction d'une fic d'Hannoie qui m'a autorisé a la traduire. Merci beaucoup a Atsamy pour sa correction :D

les dialogues sont entre « »

_les pensée de Severus en italique_

_**et l'histoire d'Hermione en italique et gras**_

bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><span>Ragots en salle des professeurs<span>

Severus était assis dans un coin de la salle des professeurs, sirotant calmement sa tasse de café. Avec lui dans la pièce, il y avait Albus, Minerva, Filius, Pomona et Septima. Ils avaient un débat assez vif, et Severus devait admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup les écouter mine de rien. Ils discutaient des couples parmi le corps étudiant – à la fois ceux qui existaient, ceux qu'ils pensaient exister et ceux qu'ils voulaient voir exister. Il trouvait plutôt amusant qu'ils soient aussi souvent dans l'erreur la plus totale.

« Dean Thomas ne sort pas avec Daphne Greengrass ! » interrompit Minerva, semblant un peu offensée. « C'est une Serpentard, par Merlin, et vous savez tous très bien comment les choses sont tendues entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. »

« Allons, allons, Minerva, je suis sûr que la façon dont ils se regardent n'a pas échappé à ton attention, » dit Dumbledore.

« S'ils se regardaient comme tu le prétends, je préférerais penser que c'est par hostilité plutôt que par amour. Non, il ne sortent pas ensemble. »

« Padma Patil, peut-être ? » gazouilla Filius. « J'ai vu Mr Thomas et Mr Finnigan passer pas mal de temps avec les sœurs Patil. »

« Parvati ne serait-elle pas le choix le plus évident ? » demanda Septima. « Elle est de Gryffondor, après tout. »

« Ça m'étonnerait, vu la façon dont Seamus et Parvati ont agi l'un envers l'autre dernièrement, » affirma Pomona avec ce qu'elle pensait probablement être un sourire connaisseur.

« Seamus Finnigan et Parvati Patil ? » s'interrogea Dumbledore. « Oui, je suppose que je peux imaginer ça... Cependant je dois admettre que je vois toujours Seamus traîner avec Mademoiselle Brown. »

« Brown ! Lavande Brown ! » s'exclama Minerva. « Après la façon dont elle a tourné autour de Ronald Weasley ? »

« Et bien, j'imagine que c'était juste une phase. »

« Peut-être mais - »

« Vous avez tous tord, » dit Severus avec une voix traînante depuis son coin, interrompant la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? » demanda Minerva.

« Je veux dire, » dit-il « que si la manière dont Mr Thomas et Mr Finnigan se bécotent dans les couloirs est à prendre en compte, alors aucun d'eux n'est intéressé pas aucune des jeunes filles que vous avez suggérées. »

Pendant un moment, les autres professeurs semblaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, et le regardaient bouche bée.

« D-Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan ? » balbutia Minerva.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ça a échappé à ton attention c'est plutôt évident je trouve. »

« Ce qui est évident pour toi, mon garçon, n'est pas toujours évident pour tout le monde, » dit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants.

« Hmm. »

« Et à propos de votre Golden Boy ? » demanda Pomona à Dumbledore et Minerva. « Vous avez une idée de qui il voit ? »

« Ginevra Weasley, » répondit immédiatement Minerva. « Il sort avec Ginevra Weasley. Celui-là j'en suis sûre. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison, » soupira Dumbledore. « Pourtant j'ai toujours pensé qu'il irait bien avec cette Lovegood. »

« Oui, oui, Albus, je suis d'accord ! » s'exclama Filius. Minerva et Pomona roulèrent des yeux.

« Tu es d'accord seulement parce que c'est l'une de tes Serdaigle, » contra Minerva.

« Et à propos de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait plus que de la haine entre eux, » Dit Pomona pensivement.

« Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ? » répéta Minerva avec un gloussement incrédule. « C'est ridicule. En plus, il sort avec Pansy Parkinson. »

À cela, Severus ne put empêcher un petit reniflement. Minerva sembla l'entendre, puisque sa tête se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement. « Veux-tu ajouter quelque chose ? »

« Draco n'est pas sorti avec Mademoiselle Parkinson depuis leurs cinq ans. Il devient plutôt sérieux avec le jeune mademoiselle Greengrass. »

« Astoria ? » demanda Septima, qui avait été silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Celle-là même. »

« Elle prend Arithmancie avancée. Elle est intelligente et gentille je suis sûr que Mr Malfoy ne pourrait pas avoir mieux choisi. »

Une pause dans la conversation suivit alors que tout le monde prenait une gorgée de café ou de thé et que quelqu'un partait à la recherche d'un biscuit.

« Et à propos de Ronald Weasley alors ? » s'interrogea Albus après un moment.

« Mademoiselle Brown ? Mademoiselle Patil ? » suggéra Pomona. Minerva secoua la tête avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense que Mr Weasley est la victime d'un amour non partagé. »

« Mademoiselle Granger, je suppose ? » demanda Severus. Malgré ses meilleurs essais pour se sentir indifférent, il se trouvait plutôt intéressé par la relation entre Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley dernièrement il se trouvait intéressé par tout ce qui concernait la jeune fille, pour son plus grand malheur.

« Oui. Elle a rompu avec lui au début de l'année scolaire, mais je ne pense pas que le pauvre garçon s'en soit encore remis. »

« Elle, elle en a complètement fini avec lui par contre, » Dit Septima avec un soudain petit sourire. « Le mois dernier, en Arithmancie avancée, elle a terminé la consigne du jour plus d'une heure et demie avant la fin du cours. Bien sûr, c'est une chose commune, et quand ça arrive elle demande généralement du travail supplémentaire pour s'occuper. Cependant, ce jour là elle ne l'a pas fait. À la place, elle a ouvert une page vierge dans ce petit cahier bleu qu'elle utilise pour prendre des notes. »

« Elle en a un pour chaque cours. » acquiesça Minerva.

« Et elle a commencé à écrire. Au début je pensais qu'elle était juste en train d'écrire quelques observations qu'elle avait faites durant son travail. Mais elle a continué à écrire pendant plusieurs minutes. De plus en plus vite. J'ai réalisé que ça pouvait difficilement être à propos d'Arithmancie. Je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'elle faisait parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était probablement pas mes affaires, mais ensuite elle a rougi, et vous savez comme je peux être curieuse, donc je me suis faite discrète et je me suis glissée derrière elle. J'ai lu ce qu'elle écrivait par dessus son épaule et … Je dois admettre que j'ai rougi aussi. Elle était en train d'écrire une … histoire à propos de son mariage et … de sa nuit de noces. Et je peux décemment dire que la personne au bout de l'allée n'était pas Ronald Weasley. »

« Sérieusement, » soupira Minerva. « Tu n'as découvert ça que le mois dernier ? Je n'ai pas eu besoin de la voir écrire des fantaisies inappropriées dans son cahier de Métamorphose pour le remarquer. J'ai compris il y a au moins trois mois. C'est plutôt évident non ? »

« Et bien, maintenant ça l'est, » répliqua Septima en roulant des yeux. « Une fois que tu l'as vu tu ne peux plus ne pas le voir. »

« Attendez, » dit Pomona lentement. « Est-elle amoureuse de la personne dont je pense qu'elle est amoureuse ? Je veux dire, je le suspecte, et je suppose que ça a du sens en considérant combien ils sont intelligents tous les deux mais comment peut-elle tomber amoureuse de lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira Minerva. « Pour être honnête, je me sens plutôt mal pour cette pauvre fille. Cette histoire dans son cahier d'Arithmancie est la seule chose qu'elle aura en lien avec lui. »

« Mesdames, j'ai peur de ne plus vous suivre, » dit Albus, la curiosité irradiant pratiquement de lui. « Qui est cette personne dont vous êtes convaincues qu'elle est amoureuse ? »

« Je suis désolée Albus, » répondit Minerva. « Je ne le dirai pas. Ce ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire. »

« Si tu dis A, tu dois dire B, Minerva. » s'énerva Filius.

« Moi aussi, je voudrais savoir qui pourrait être si totalement inaccessible pour une héroïne de guerre et une jeune femme modérément intelligente et attrayante, » demanda Severus d'une voix traînante, en essayant de supprimer les ondes de jalousie qui déferlaient en lui alors qu'il pensait à Hermione intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de chance avec elle mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait la voir avec quelqu'un. « Est-ce-que ce jeune homme est engagé dans une relation ? »

« Non, il est célibataire, » soupira Minerva. « Mais il n'est pas intéressé par elle. Et vous savez très bien Severus qu'elle est plus que modérément intelligente. Elle est à la limite d'être un génie ! »

Severus agita sa main avec impatience. « Dis ce que tu veux. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et partit.

OoOoo

Trois jours plus tard, Severus était assis derrière son bureau, regardant paresseusement la potion d'Hermione. Elle était, avec Potter et Thomas, l'une des trois Gryffondor restant dans la classe. À cause de la chaleur humide dans la pièce, ses cheveux étaient plus touffus que d'habitude et son visage était rouge, mais d'une certaine manière, ça ne la rendait pas moins belle.

Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à cette histoire. Qui était-il ? À quel point l'histoire était-elle explicite exactement ? Severus n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir lire quelque chose qui avait fait rougir Septima Vector, mais quand même...

C'était le second cours de la journée. Hermione n'avait-elle pas Arithmancie avant les potions le mardi ? Il n'était pas sûr – il ne connaissait pas son emploi du temps par cœur – mais il avait les emplois du temps de tous les élèves dans son bureau, donc il pouvait facilement vérifier.

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et, cherchant dans le fond, sortit l'emploi du temps d'Hermione. Il le scanna rapidement et – oui, elle avait Arithmancie avant les potions le mardi, et seulement une pause d'un quart d'heure entre les deux. Un quart d'heure, c'était juste assez de temps pour aller de la classe d'Arithmancie jusqu'à celle de potion le cahier serait dans son sac, et dans le cahier, l'histoire.

Ses yeux allèrent de l'emploi du temps à son sac et rapidement vers elle-même. Elle, comme tous les autres, était complètement concentrée sur un stade critique de sa potion, et Severus avait le sentiment distinct qu'il pourrait se tenir debout et nu sur son bureau en chantant sans que personne ne le remarque. Parfait.

Il agita sa main et murmura, « Accio cahier d'Arithmancie d'Hermione. » Le sac s'ouvrit immédiatement pour permettre au cahier bleu de flotter silencieusement dans les air jusque dans les mains impatientes de Severus. La jeune fille ne remarqua rien.

Il ouvrit le cahier, tournant rapidement les pages à la recherche de l'histoire.

_« Arithmancie, Arithmancie, Arithmancie... Ça y est ! Devrais-je chercher le nom du garçon tout de suite ? Non, regardons ce qu'elle a écrit.._. »

Severus s'adossa contre sa chaise, s'assura que c'était confortable et commença à lire depuis le début.

_**La robe est magnifique dans sa simplicité. Elle est blanche, évidemment, avec une jupe droite, un corsage simple et un col en V de très bon goût. C'est parfait. Je l'aime et je suis sûre que lui aussi, quand il me verra dedans.**_

_**J'ai mes cheveux dans un chignon, ça correspond à la simplicité et l'élégance de ma robe. Tout est parfait. Bien sûr, tout serait parfait aujourd'hui, même si je portais une boîte en carton et que mes cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour ou j'épouse l'homme de mes rêves.**_

_**« Tu es prête ? » Me demande mon père soudainement, interrompant mes pensées. **_

_**« Oui, » je lui répond en souriant. « Je le suis depuis longtemps. »**_

_**Mon père me sourit et m'offre son bras. Je le prend avec reconnaissance – pour être totalement honnête, je sens que mes jambes tremblent un peu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on épouse l'homme parfait.**_

_**« Quand je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir accompagner ma petite fille dans l'allée, » dit mon père avec sa voix qui tremble un peu.**_

_**« Enfin ? » je ris. « Je n'ai que 21 ans ! »**_

_**« Exact. J'ai passé 21 ans à attendre ce moment suis-je autorisé à dire 'enfin' ? »**_

_**« Vous n'auriez pas voulu que je me marie plus tôt, et tu le sais. »**_

_**À ce moment, la musique commence à jouer.**_

_**« Je crois que c'est notre signal d'entrée, » me dit mon père, nous tournons au coin et commençons lentement à marcher dans l'allée.**_

_**Une partie lointaine de mon cerveau remarque que tous les bancs sont pleins, mais c'est insignifiant, complètement insignifiant en comparaison à la personne debout au bout de l'allée. Mon fiancé. Mon futur mari. Mon bien-aimé.**_

_**Mon Severus.**_

Severus faillit lâcher le livre sous le choc de la lecture son propre prénom.

_« Ça dit Severus. Pourquoi, par Merlin, est-ce que ça dit Severus ? Est-ce-qu'elle connaît un autre Severus ? Y-a-t-il un autre Severus ? Pas à ma connaissance. C'est vraiment à propos de moi qu'elle écrit ? Est-elle vraiment amoureuse de moi ? Non, c'est impossible. Ça doit être une erreur. »_

Alors il retourna à sa lecture, certain qu'il allait trouver quelque chose qui prouverait qu'elle écrivait sur quelqu'un d'autre.

_**Il est vêtu d'un smoking noir moldu, ses cheveux, tout aussi noirs sont attachés en arrière. Il ne sourit pas, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Personne ne peut se tromper sur le bonheur qui rayonne de son visage, sourire ou pas. Comment des yeux si noirs peuvent-ils être aussi expressifs ?**_

_**Mon père et moi, on atteint le bout de l'allée, et il place ma main dans celle de Severus. Je ne pourrais connaître mieux cette main que si elle avait été la mienne. Je l'ai sentie sur chaque partie de mon corps, provoquant toutes sortes de très agréables sensations...**_

_**Dumbledore officie le mariage, et maintenant il commence à parler.**_

_**« Mesdames et Messieurs, » il commence, « Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles – pour célébrer le mariage de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger. »**_

Donc c'était réellement lui. Hermione Granger était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Quelle pensée surréaliste.

Il continua à lire comment lui et Hermione traversèrent le reste de la cérémonie, la réception et … la nuit de noces.

Pas étonnant que Septima ait rougi il aurait lui-même rougi, si le sang dont il aurait eu besoin n'était pas localisé quelque part ailleurs.

Qui aurait pensé que cette petite Mademoiselle-propre-sur-soi soit capable d'écrire quelque chose comme ça ? Lui certainement pas, mais ça ne la rendait pas du tout moins attrayante à ses yeux. En fait, ça la rendait encore plus...

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire l'histoire, il alla au début du cahier pour voir si elle avait écrit quelque chose d'autre à propos de lui. Pour autant qu'il pouvait le dire, elle ne l'avait pas fait mais il trouva d'autres choses plutôt intéressantes. Le cahier était, bien sûr, rempli de notes de son cours d'Arithmancie, mais elle avait aussi écrit à propos de ses propres théories d'Arithmancie, et plusieurs d'entre elles avaient un rapport avec les potions. Il les trouva à la fois brillantes et captivantes à lire et ainsi, il finit de toutes les lire, son admiration pour la sorcière augmentant à chaque mot. Quand il eut finalement fini de lire, il ferma silencieusement le petit cahier et le posa sur son bureau, le couvrant de quelques devoirs. En regardant les élèves brasser leur potion devant lui, il réalisa qu'ils avaient presque fini. Hermione avait déjà mis un échantillon de sa potion dans une bouteille.

« Mademoiselle Granger, » interpella Severus. « Un mot après la classe. »

Elle leva les yeux avec surprise, mais hocha la tête après un moment. « Oui monsieur » répondit-elle.

Potter avait l'air surpris aussi. C'était compréhensible Severus avait dit, après la fin de la guerre, qu'il voulait avoir aussi peu affaire au Trio D'or que possible, alors pourquoi parlerait-il volontairement à Hermione Granger ? Au moins il n'y avait pas de preuve de suspicion sur le visage de Potter Depuis la fin de la guerre, Potter avait été convaincu que Severus ne pouvait plus rien faire de mal.

Hermione était venue à son bureau et avait déposé l'échantillon de sa potion, bientôt suivie par le reste de la classe.

« Vous pouvez sortir, » lança Severus et tout le monde, à part Hermione, sortit rapidement. Elle, à la place, attendit devant son bureau pour entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Il ne dit rien mais sortit simplement son cahier de sous les devoirs et le laissa pendre entre son pouce et son index. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le reconnaître mais quand elle le fit elle tourna rouge tomate.

« Monsieur – je – je n'ai pas – je peux - »

« Silence, » l'interrompit Severus. « Asseyez-vous. »

Elle se tut et s'assit mais elle semblait toujours extrêmement embarrassée et nerveuse, se tordant les mains et mordant ses lèvres.

« Arrêtez d'être si nerveuse Granger, je ne vais pas vous jeter un sort. Je veux discuter de certaines théories que vous avez écrites là-dedans, et si ce que vous dites semble aussi intelligent que ce que vous avez écrit, je veux vous offrir un partenariat. »

« Un – un partenariat ? »

« Oui, un partenariat. Comme vous pouvez le savoir, c'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, tout comme vous. J'ai l'intention d'ouvrir un magasin de potions au Chemin de Traverse, mais j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que commencer cela seul serait beaucoup trop stressant, donc je suis à la recherche d'un partenaire convenable depuis quelques temps déjà. Vous êtes assez intelligente, vous êtes assez habile en potion et ces théories montrent que, sur papier, vous êtes assez innovatrice. Mais j'ai besoin de vous entendre parler de ces théories, j'ai besoin de vous entendre les examiner et les expliquer. Commençons par celle que j'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressante... »

Severus ouvrit le livre et tourna lentement les pages. Il avait délibérément choisi la dernière théorie avant L'histoire seules quelques feuilles les séparaient. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait voir Hermione devenir de plus en plus nerveuse alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de la partie du cahier qu'elle ne voulait qu'il voie pour rien au monde.

« Ah, elle est là, » dit-il finalement, lui montrant de quelle théorie il parlait, mais ne lâchant pas le cahier. Il pouvait voir la preuve de son soulagement dans chaque trait de son visage si il ne savait pas déjà ce qui pouvait le causer, il aurait été extrêmement suspicieux à ce stade. « C'est une idée très intéressante que vous avez, Mademoiselle Granger, mais je dois vous demander... »

Ils passèrent ce qui était probablement une bonne demi-heure à discuter des différentes théories. Severus était de plus en plus certain que c'était la bonne personne avec qui ouvrir un magasin de potions, d'autant qu'elle se détendit après un moment et devint plus confiante avec son raisonnement.

« Finalement, » dit-il, « Je pense que cela va être possible, mademoiselle Granger. Vous m'avez convaincu. Puis-je vous offrir de devenir mon partenaire en affaires après votre diplôme ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! Merci professeur. Puis-je récupérer mon cahier ? Je voudrais aller à la bibliothèque et développer certaines des théories que j'ai écrites là-dedans, parce que maintenant que je sais que je vais les utiliser, je ne veux pas les laisser écrites dans mon cahier d'Arithmancie je veux les réécrire correctement au propre. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il en douceur, faisant un geste comme pour lui donner. Mais avant qu'elle ne mette ses mains avides dessus, il s'arrêta, comme si il pensait soudainement à quelque chose.

« Vous savez, » dit-il « il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je voulais discuter. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione alors que son sourire fanait sur son visage.

« Oui. Il y avait une chose quelque part au début... » murmura-t-il, feuilletant distraitement les pages dans le petit cahier, comme si il essayait de trouver quelque chose dont il n'était pas entièrement sûr de la place.

« Ah, c'est cela, » lui sourit-il avec ce petit sourire en coin en levant le cahier pour lui montrer l'histoire qu'elle avait écrite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux fines lignes d'encre qui recouvraient les pages avant de gémir bruyamment, couvrant son visage de ses mains.

« Je le savais. Je le savais. Professeur, je peux - »

« Expliquer ? Allez-y, je serais ravi de vous voir essayer. »

Hermione secoua lentement sa tête avant de se redresser et de retirer ses mains de devant son visage.

« Juste pour que vous le sachiez, » commença-t-elle, « Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça avant l'obtention de mon diplôme. »

« Granger, » gronda-t-il. « pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous êtes sur le point de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide et Gryffondor ? »

« Peut-être parce que vous êtes terriblement perspicace ? »

« Granger - »

« Vous voulez une explication ? » L'interrompit-elle, et maintenant elle avait un petit sourire en coin. Severus n'aimait pas ça du tout pourquoi avait-t-il soudainement la sensation que c'était elle qui avait l'avantage ? « Très bien. Je vais vous donner une explication. »

Elle se leva et fit doucement le tour du bureau.

« Granger... »

« C'est simple, vraiment. Je suis amoureuse de vous depuis presque un an, et j'écris des histoires – des histoires explicites – c'est la seule chose qui m'a permise de m'en sortir. Celle-ci est juste une parmi tant d'autres. J'en ai plus dans mon cahier de Métamorphose, de Sortilèges, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Mais la plupart sont dans mon cahier de Potions. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas mis la main sur celui-là. »

Sa voix était à peine un murmure maintenant, faible et séduisant. Severus aurait dit quelque chose, lui aurait fait cesser, mais la façon dont ses lèvres formaient les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche le déconcentrait et il ne pouvait pas penser correctement...

« Je suis amoureuse de vous, et à moins que votre pantalon ne soit naturellement déformé comme cela, vous sentez une sorte d'attirance pour moi aussi. »

Il arracha ses yeux de ses lèvres humides et oui, elle avait raison la preuve de son attirance ne pouvait pas être cachée par les lourdes robes qu'il portait.

« Mademoiselle Granger, » commença-t-il en levant le regard mais il fut interrompu par des lèvres qui capturaient les siennes.

Sa première réaction fut de pencher immédiatement sa tête en arrière pour briser le baiser mais, oubliant le dos de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, il réussit juste à se faire une bosse.

Sa deuxième réaction fut de la repousser. Il tendit les bras pour trouver ses bras, sa taille, n'importe quoi, pour l'éloigner mais ses mains ne trouvèrent pas de bras ou sa taille ses mains trouvèrent des seins. Soudainement il ne pouvait plus trouver l'énergie pour la repousser loin de lui.

Sa troisième réaction fut de parler.

« Mademoiselle Granger, » murmura-t-il mais il fut interrompu quand elle saisit l'opportunité de l'ouverture soudaine de sa bouche pour caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Sa quatrième réaction fut de répondre au baiser.

_« Oh et puis merde. J'ai une jeune, belle, intelligente et attirante sorcière qui m'embrasse je ne me rappelle plus de la dernière fois où c'est arrivé. Je ferais mieux de m'amuser pendant que je le peux. »_

Donc il grogna et répondit au baiser, attrapant sa taille et la tirant sur ses genoux. Ses mains cherchèrent et trouvèrent le fermoir de sa cape d'école il la détacha et la jeta plus loin pour pouvoir accéder à la chemise blanche et la jupe grise qu'elle portait en-dessous. Ses mains arrivèrent vite sous la chemise, pressant son corps contre le sien et ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, appuyant son visage plus près du sien. Ils étaient aussi proches que deux corps toujours habillés pouvaient l'être et c'était merveilleux.

Severus détourna son attention de sa bouche, laissant une traînée de baisers dans son cou, appréciant chaque son de contentement que cela suscitait. Elle, en retour, pressa ses hanches sur son érection, le faisant grogner d'une façon que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

Aucun d'eux deux n'avait entendu la conversation de l'autre côté de la porte fermée de la salle de classe.

« Hey, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ici de toute façon ? Je suis sûr qu'elle est à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle soit avec Snape depuis si longtemps. » Dit Ron Weasley.

« Je sais, » Répondit Harry, « mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'est pas retournée dans la grande salle après qu'il l'ait laissée partir. Je veux dire, je sais que nous n'avons pas cours le mardi après-midi mais elle devrait être à moitié morte de faim maintenant, donc je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas venue. »

« Tu marques un point là. Donc, heu, on devrait frapper ou quoi ? »

« Nah, ce n'est probablement pas nécessaire. Je veux dire, si Hermione n'est plus là maintenant, quel est le risque qu'il soit toujours dans la salle de classe plutôt que dans son bureau ? »

« Ouais, c'est sûrement vrai. Donc on entre juste ? »

« Heu, ouais, je suppose. »

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans la salle où Severus Snape et Hermione Granger s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ni lui, ni elle n'avaient remarqué les intrus et les deux garçons ne trouvaient pas les mots pour dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Hermione laisse échapper un gémissement particulièrement fort.

« C'est quoi ce bordel 'Mione ? » rugit Ron, le visage rouge tomate. Les mots semblèrent atteindre les deux personnes sur la chaise à travers une sorte de brouillard, car il ne n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser immédiatement, mais ils ralentirent leurs mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement immobile. Enfin, Hermione soupira et se retourna, tout en restant sur les genoux de Severus.

« Harry, Ron, » dit-elle doucement. « Que faites vous ici ? »

« On est venus te chercher ! » cracha Ron. « C'est quoi ce bordel 'Mione ? Snape ? Tu embrasses Snape ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait putain ? »

« À part m'offrir un travail et me confronter à propos de quelque chose de très inapproprié que j'ai écrit ? Rien du tout. J'ai initié le baiser, pas l'inverse. »

« Désolé pour ça au fait. Et désolé pour ce que j'ai écrit, » dit-elle a l'intention de Severus. Il sourit et enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

« Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Septima vous a vue écrire pendant le cours d'Arithmancie et elle est devenue curieuse, donc elle a lu par dessus votre épaule. La semaine dernière, elle l'a mentionné dans la salle des professeurs mais elle n'a pas dit à propos de qui vous écriviez. J'étais déjà intéressé par vous depuis un certain temps et la pensée que vous pouviez écrire à propos de quelqu'un d'autre m'a mis en colère et … jaloux. J'ai volé le cahier pendant le cours pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Découvrir que c'est sur moi était une agréable surprise. »

« Attendez, êtes-vous en train de dire que vous êtes intéressé par moi depuis plus de dix minutes ? »

« Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne vous aurais pas laissée m'embrasser comme ça. »

« Vous savez quoi Severus Snape ? Je vous aime. »

« 'Mione ! » hurla Ron, obligeant une nouvelle fois Hermione à détacher son regard de Severus.

« Quoi, Ron ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement. « Je suis assez occupée en ce moment comme tu peux le voir. »

« Tu embrassais Snape ! Ce n'est pas être occupée, c'est être dégoûtante ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Ron- »

« Mr Weasley, » interrompit Snape. « Votre présence est un obstacle entre moi et ce que je veux en ce moment, je vous suggère donc de partir maintenant et de garder votre bouche fermée à propos de ce que vous venez juste de voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » cracha Ron. « Je ne suis plus dans votre cours désormais vous ne pouvez rien me faire. »

« Si vous pensez que j'ai besoin que vous soyez dans ma classe pour faire de votre vie un enfer - »

« Severus ! Ron ! Personne ne rend la vie de l'autre un enfer ! Ron, tu ne parleras de ça à personne. Severus, vous laisserez Ron tranquille. »

Severus grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe. « Personne ne peux me dire - »

« Quoi faire ? Regardez-moi faire. Harry, tu es terriblement calme. Qu'est ce que tu pense ? »

« Je ne sais pas 'Mione, » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je suppose que ça me rend un peu mal à l'aise à cause de ma mère mais... C'est ta vie et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. »

« Harry ! Nous devons le dire à Dumbledore et - »

« Et quoi ? Faire virer Severus ? Il démissionne à la fin de l'année de toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien, excepté faire de nous deux le sujet des ragots du mois, et franchement, quel bien ça pourrait faire ? »

« Mais 'Mione, c'est Snape ! »

« Non ! L'est-il réellement ? Et j'étais là, pensant que j'embrassais Cormac McLaggen. Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur Snape, je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était vous que j'embrassais. Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner d'avoir fait une si terrible erreur ? »

« 'Mione... »

« Partez. Maintenant. »

« Mione... »

« Allez, mon vieux, » dit Harry. « On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

« Et laisser Mione ici ? Seule, avec Snape ? Hors de question ! »

« Ronald Weasley, si tu ne sors pas par cette porte tout de suite, je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter dehors avec un sort bien placé ! » menaça Hermione. Ron déglutit mais il ne recula pas.

« Je ne te laisserai pas ici avec lui 'Mione. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire ? »

« Je sais précisément ce qu'il pourrait me faire mais pas tant que vous êtes là, les gars. Donc partez, je suis sérieuse ! »

« Allez mon pote. Elle se met en colère et tu sais que tu ne la veux pas proche de toi quand elle est en colère. Et si elle envoie ces oiseaux contre toi encore ? »

« Bonne idée Harry, » dit Hermione, tirant sa baguette.

« Heu, je devrais probablement – salut, » marmonna Ron et courut plus ou moins hors de la salle.

« À plus tard Mione. Snape, » dit Harry puis suivit le rouquin.

« Oh, super, » gémit Hermione alors que la porte se fermait sur les deux garçons. « Je ne voulais pas faire face à ça maintenant. »

« Vous avez géré ça à merveille mon amour, » Sourit Severus.

« Merci, » soupira-t-elle. « Vous avez des cours le mardi après-midi ? »

« Non et si je me souviens bien, vous non plus. »

« Donc on est tous les deux libres. Parfait, parce que je meurs de faim. Pourrions-nous par hasard manger dans vos quartiers ? »

« Bien sur que nous pouvons. Suivez-moi. »

ooOoo

Après avoir mangé, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se bécoter, retranscrire ses théories d'Arithmancie, se bécoter, réfléchir sur la logistique de vivre et ouvrir un magasin au Chemin de Traverse, et se bécoter encore plus. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva ils commandèrent du poulet et des pommes de terres des cuisines et partagèrent un repas plutôt silencieux mais plaisant. Il passèrent la soirée à lire et discuter.

Hermione ne quitta pas les quartiers de Severus cette nuit-là.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner le matin suivant, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là, l'air fatigué et inquiet. Quand elle s'assit entre eux ils semblèrent partagés entre le soulagement et la suspicion.

« À quelle heure es-tu rentrée la nuit dernière Hermione ? » demanda Harry avec lassitude. « Nous avons attendu dans la salle commune jusqu'à minuit. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part mais complètement inutile, » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. « Je ne suis pas allée dans la tour Gryffondor depuis hier matin. »

Ron s'étrangla avec sa nourriture et commença à tousser violemment. Il lui fallut presque une minute pour recommencer à respirer normalement. « Tu es restée la nuit ? » demanda-t-il, beaucoup trop fort selon Hermione.

« Parle à voix basse, » siffla-t-elle. « Et oui, je suis restée pour la nuit. »

« Mais vous – vous n'avez pas – tu sais... ? »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, » dit-elle même si la réponse était inscrite sur son visage.

« Par la barbe de Merlin 'Mione. C'est dégoûtant. »

« Sérieusement ! Tu n'as pas trouvé ça dégoûtant quand nous sortions ensemble et la seule raison pour laquelle tu trouves ça dégoûtant maintenant est parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Mais c'est notre - »

« Ne pense même pas à aller dans cette direction Ronald. Tu sais que nous aurions tous déjà eu nos diplômes il y a longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, donc ça ne compte pas. »

« Mais - »

« Non. Si vous n'avez rien de gentil à dire, ne dites rien du tout. »

« C'était à propos de quoi tout ça ? » demanda Ginny qui était assise juste en face d'Hermione.

« 'Mione couche avec Snape, » répondit Harry nonchalamment.

« Harry ! » siffla Hermione en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'ait entendu. « Pouvons-nous ne pas avoir cette conversation maintenant ? »

« Attend, quoi ? Hermione, tu couches avec Snape ? »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît parler à voix basse ? Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation dans la même pièce que que tous les autres élèves de cette école ! »

Pendant ce temps à la table des professeurs Minerva regardait le petit groupe d'amis.

« Elle semble un peu en colère, tu ne penses pas ? » demanda-t-elle a Severus.

« Qui ? » répliqua-t-il, levant les yeux de sa tasse de café. Il souriait, l'air détendu et satisfait. Minerva lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« Et pourquoi tu ressembles au chat qui a finalement attrapé la souris ? »

« Aucune raison particulière. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que Hermione semble en colère contre ses amis. »

« Cela est difficilement surprenant si on tient compte de qui sont ses amis. »

« Vraiment très drôle. »

« Pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet de mademoiselle Granger, » Continua Severus, « Te rappelles-tu notre conversation dans la salle des professeurs il y a quelques jours ? »

« Je ne te révélerai toujours pas de qui elle est amoureuse, Severus. »

« Je n'allais pas te le demander. Je me demandais seulement si tu serais heureuse pour elle dans le cas peu probable qu'elle entre dans une relation avec ce jeune homme ou si tu as des objections à ce couple. »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Tu semblais si sûre de toi quand tu disais qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi proche de cet homme que dans ces histoires qu'elle écrit dans son cahier, je dois admettre que ma curiosité a été piquée. J'ai supposé qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de répréhensible à propos de ce jeune homme pour que tu sois si certaine de toi. »

Minerva soupira et secoua la tête. « Je suis sûre que beaucoup trouveraient une relation entre Hermione et cet homme répréhensible mais je leur souhaiterais tout le meilleur. »

« Merci Minerva. J'apprécie, » dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

« Pourquoi tu …. ? Oh, non tu n'as pas fait ça. Severus Snape, dit moi que tu n'as pas - »

« Je peux t'assurer que je l'ai fait. »

« Tu as volé son cahier d'Arithmancie ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle et que j'étais jaloux de cet homme dont elle était amoureuse. Je voulais savoir de qui j'étais jaloux. »

« Et quand tu as découvert qu'elle était amoureuse de toi … ? »

« Je l'ai retenue après le cours, » Sourit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fille Severus ? »

« Je lui ai proposé de devenir mon partenaire en affaires. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je lui ai proposé de devenir mon partenaire en affaires. J'ai lu le cahier en entier, tu sais, pas juste l'histoire et ce que j'y ai lu m'a convaincu qu'elle serait parfaite pour commencer mon magasin de potions. »

« C'est tout ? Tu lui as offert un travail et elle est partie ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » ricana-t-il. « Après qu'elle ait accepté le poste je l'ai confrontée à propos de l'histoire. Je voulais seulement l'embarrasser un peu et lui laisser entendre qu'une relation n'était pas impossible après qu'elle ait eu son diplôme. »

« Je sens un 'mais' quelque part, » murmura Minerva.

« Mais elle n'a pas agi comme une élève embarrassée – pas du tout. Elle m'a embrassé. »

« Elle t'a embrassé ? Hermione Granger t'a embrassé ? C'était avant ou après que tu lui aies dit que tu étais intéressé par elle ? »

« Avant, cependant je pense qu'une partie traître de mon anatomie lui a donné quelques indices. »

« Merci pour cette image mentale, » Grogna Minerva en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. « donc elle t'a embrassé. Et puis quoi ? »

« Après quelques faibles tentatives de lui faire arrêter, naturellement, j'ai répondu au baiser. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui est arrivé ensuite. »

« Potter et Weasley sont rentrés dans la salle. »

« Quoi ? » siffla Minerva. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Potter l'a étonnamment bien pris Pas Weasley. Elle a réussi à les faire sortir mais je ne serais pas surpris si je suis le sujet de leur dispute du moment. »

« D'accord. Et après qu'ils soient partis, tu l'as mise dehors parce que tu as réalisé que tu ne devrais pas t'engager dans des activités inappropriés alors qu'elle est toujours ton élève. »

« Ce n'est … pas exactement ce qui est arrivé. »

« Severus Snape, tu n'as pas couché avec elle. »

« Je... » il s'arrêta, gigotant d'inconfort sur sa chaise. Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Il avait couché avec elle, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » s'énerva Minerva. « Elle est toujours ton élève pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Tu ne nous supportais pas il y a juste un moment ? »

« Je soutient les plans pour un avenir ensemble et peut être un ou deux baisers chastes je ne supporte pas que tu couches avec une élève ! »

« Alors tu devrais simplement l'ignorer. »

Pendant un moment Minerva sembla sans voix. Puis elle balbutia, « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Tu pense honnêtement que je vais ignorer quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Tu peux soit l'ignorer ou me dénoncer au Conseil des Gouverneurs et me faire renvoyer. De toute façon, j'ouvrirai mon magasin de potions dès que je serai hors d'ici et je vais continuer à voir Hermione c'est à toi de décider si tu veux ou non passer à travers la peine que tu vas avoir à trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer pour le reste de l'année. »

La bouche de Minerva s'ouvrit et se ferma à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un air de ferme volonté se propage sur son visage et qu'elle se lève.

« J'ai une classe à instruire, » dit-elle. « et toi aussi. »

« Tu as raison. Merci. »

« Ne pense pas que j'apprécie ça, Severus Snape. Et ne pense pas que je ne vais pas en parler à Hermione. »

« Si tu l'humilies - »

« Non. Je vais la raisonner. Tu es têtu comme une mule mais peut être que je peux lui faire entendre raison. »

« Ne compte pas là-dessus, » murmura Severus alors que la directrice adjointe se tournait et partait. Si la nuit que lui et Hermione venaient juste de passer ensemble était à prendre en compte, Minerva ne pourrait pas trouver Hermione plus raisonnable qu'il ne l'avait été.

ooOoo

La première classe de Minerva ce matin était les septième année et Hermione était, bien sûr, une des élèves de sa classe. Elle n'était pas assise avec Harry et Ron ce matin et alors qu'ils semblaient sombres, elle semblait beaucoup trop heureuse pour quelqu'un qui était assis dans une rangée avec ses meilleurs amis. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Severus au petit-déjeuner. 'Comme un chat qui a attrapé la souris,' dans les propres mots de Minerva.

Minerva espéra presque que Hermione serait tellement distraite qu'elle n'aurait pas d'aussi bons résultats que d'habitude – cela donnerait après tout, un argument à Minerva pour avoir un impact sur Hermione – mais les résultats de Hermione étaient presque aussi parfaits qu'ils l'étaient toujours et Minerva était forcée d'admettre qu'une relation étroite avec Severus Snape était peu susceptible d'affecter négativement les résultats de Hermione à l'école.

« Un mot après la classe Hermione, » lança-t-elle. Hermione leva les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Après la classe, quand les autres élèves eurent quitté la salle, Hermione conjura une chaise en face du bureau de Minerva et s'assit.

« De quoi vouliez vous me parler Minerva ? » demanda-t-elle. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Minerva regretta d'avoir autorisé Hermione à l'appeler par son prénom ça rendait si dur de parler à Hermione comme un professeur et supérieur plutôt que comme une mère inquiète.

« Vous et les garçons n'étiez pas assis ensemble en classe et au petit-déjeuner. Vous sembliez avoir une sacrée dispute. »

« Oh, » lâcha-t-elle, devenant un peu rose. « Ce n'est rien. Ron et moi sommes en … désaccord à propos de quelque chose et Harry … Eh bien, Harry est d'accord avec Ron je crois, mais contrairement à Ron il ne se bat pas pour ça. Je suis sûre que nous allons résoudre ça bientôt de toute façon. »

Minerva soupira profondément et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je sais pourquoi vous vous disputiez avec les garçons Hermione et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec eux. »

« Ils vous l'ont dit ? » demanda Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas surprise ou particulièrement inquiète, seulement ennuyée.

« Non, il ne me l'ont pas dit. J'ai eu des informations de première main. »

« Severus vous l'a dit ? » Maintenant elle semblait surprise.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Si il l'a fait pour soulager sa conscience coupable parce que je ne suis pas encore diplômée je vais le tuer. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire – il ne se sent même pas à moitié coupable comme il le devrait. Non, je crois qu'il me l'a dit parce que cela rendait beaucoup plus facile pour vous deux de vous voir régulièrement. Il savait que je serais probablement la première à le remarquer si vous passiez de nombreuses nuits à l'extérieur de la tour Gryffondor et que je – si j'y réfléchissais vraiment – découvrirais à propos de vous et Severus finalement. »

« Comment feriez vous pour découvrir si je passe ou pas mes nuits dans la tour Gryffondor ? »

« Il y a un sort sur vos lits. Il est activé si un élève passe moins d'une heure dans son lit pendant le couvre-feu et c'est conçu pour informer le directeur de la maison. Au petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui je savais que vous n'aviez pas passé la nuit dans votre lit mais j'ai simplement pensé que vous vous étiez endormie à la bibliothèque. Vous faisiez souvent ça les mois précédant les BUSE. »

« C'est vrai. Et comme Severus est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, il savait que vous aviez remarqué que je ne suis pas retourné dans ma chambre cette nuit. »

« Oui. »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a risqué de me faire expulser et de se faire renvoyer plutôt que de juste attendre quelques mois ! »

« Croyez moi Hermione, il ne risque rien, » grommela Minerva. « Il savait que je ne vous expulserais jamais et comme il l'a si gentiment fait remarquer, son renvoi ne changera pas sa relation avec vous cela me donnerait jute des problèmes pour trouver un remplaçant pour le reste de l'année. »

« Bien. Je suppose que ça a du sens. Mais alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Je voulais vous demander de ne pas vous engager dans une relation sexuelle avec Severus tant que vous n'êtes pas diplômée. »

« Mais si je refuse de faire ce que vous me demandez, vous ne ferez rien ? »

« Non, » soupira Minerva, « mais j'espérais que vous soyez raisonnable. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est mieux d'attendre ? »

« Non. Je suis désolée Minerva mais je n'attendrai pas pour quelque chose alors que je n'ai pas à attendre. J'en ai fini d'attendre. »

Minerva donna un long regard a Hermione avant d'agiter sa main, l'air fatigué.

« Je vois. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Je vous remercie. Et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçue dans d'autres circonstances je me serais efforcée de suivre vos conseils. »

ooOoo

C'était samedi et Severus était une fois encore assis dans la salle des professeurs avec une tasse de café. Les mêmes professeurs que la semaine d'avant étaient présents et le sujet de conversation était aussi très similaire, mais peut être un peu plus axé sur Hermione.

« Pour la dernière fois Filius, Non ! » S'écria Septima. « Je ne te dirai pas de qui mademoiselle Granger est amoureuse, je ne te dirai pas non plus pourquoi ils ne seront jamais ensemble. »

« Est ce que Filius t'as harcelée autant qu'Albus m'a harcelée cette semaine ? » demanda sombrement Minerva.

« Oui. Si j'avais eu la moindre idée de combien ils sont curieux je n'aurais pas mentionné ça en premier lieu. Et toi Severus ? As tu harcelé Pomona pendant que tu recueillais des ingrédients de les serres ? »

« Certainement pas, » dit doucement Severus. « Contrairement à d'autres dans cette pièce, je ne gaspille pas mon temps à donner des maux de tête aux membres féminins du personnel j'ai trouvé par moi-même. »

« Severus, mon garçon - »

« Severus, vieil ami - »

« N'essayez même pas. Je ne vais pas vous le dire. »

« Tu as vraiment découvert de qui elle est amoureuse ? » demanda Pomona, lui lançant un regard étrange.

« Je l'ai découvert effectivement et je dois dire que vous exagérez l'impossibilité d'une relation. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu pourrais – que, les deux pourraient avoir un futur ensemble ? »

« Je - »

« Non, » interrompit Minerva. « Il est en train de dire qu'il couche avec Hermione toutes les nuits depuis mardi. »

Septima Vector cracha promptement son thé.


End file.
